


No Sleep Till Brooklyn

by NoSleepTillDetroit



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepTillDetroit/pseuds/NoSleepTillDetroit
Summary: Episode 1Crossover webcomic. Because it works so well. So well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at - https://nosleeptilldetroit.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
